


ultra happy present

by dreamofspring



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 2018 Yuki Bday fic, Fluff, M/M, Momo and Yuki 12 songs rabicha spoilers, Momo and Yuki go on a seaside holiday for their birthdays, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofspring/pseuds/dreamofspring
Summary: It takes a while until Okarin can book the promised overseas holiday for the two of them, but on their trip to the seaside, Yuki and Momo finally get a chance to unwind from their packed schedules of Japan's Top Idols, spend some quiet time together... and for Momo to reassure Yuki about his upcoming solo live.





	ultra happy present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Yuki! This fic is also somewhat a joint, belated present from me for Momo's birthday, as I wasn't able to write anything then.
> 
> Contains some rabicha spoilers for Momo's and Yuki's 12 songs gift rabichas, but also things that are my own interpretation that aren't in the chats.

Yuki looks up from the kitchen counter at the sound of the key being put into the lock. Though still light-headed from dragging himself out of bed after only a few hours, he immediately fixes his posture and shakes his head to get hair out of his face. A glance at the counter; the breakfast is almost ready, just a few finishing touches. What kind of face will Momo make when he sees a set table? Excitement fills his chest at the thought. It feels like it’s been ages since the two of them could share a meal, much less get time off together, and at the end of the year, to boot. Back when their schedules didn’t use to fill up months in advance, they had to work through the holidays to put food on the table. Just a few hours together, or even one, felt like a gift, but three days? Even if they had to delay the trip for so long… Just words would not be enough to thank Momo for asking for this. His words never feel like enough, still.

His smile fades as quickly as it has appeared, however, when the door remains closed. The key turns roughly, catching, as if the person behind the door wasn’t used to the mechanism. A worry creeps up Yuki’s spine; his fingers tighten around the knife, but that is when the door is finally thrown open, showing a disheveled Momo. His cheeks are red from the cold, and, judging by his labored breathing, from running up the stairs. His hat is askew, scarf half unwound. In his hand there is a bright pink suitcase - inconspicuous as always, Yuki thinks dryly, but even that messy appearance is endearing. Could Momo not wait, either?

“Yuki, wake up, we’re gonna be late for the fli-,” Momo yells at soon as he steps inside, tugging off his jacket in a hurry; when he sees Yuki behind the counter, dressed up and awake, he pauses mid word, with one arm stuck in the sleeve.

“Wha- Darling, why are you up already?”

“What do you mean, why? You said it yourself, we have a flight today. And why are you in such a rush?” Yuki shoots back, “I thought a burglar was trying to get in.”

The handle of the suitcase slips out of Momo’s grip, the luggage falling with a dramatic thud. Momo’s shoulders droop.

“Mistaking me for a burglar…”

“You’re the one who thought I couldn’t wake up in time, even for our holiday together,” Yuki hears himself say, even though it’s not what he wants at all. “Is that the extent of your faith in me?”

“It’s just, you hardly do!” Momo misses the hook twice when he tries to hang it up his coat. “And there you go, Momo-chan was just concerned, that’s all! Are you all packed up? Can I help with anything? Hold on-” Momo sniffs in the air, his nose moving like a rabbit’s. Seeing the dishes lined up on the counter, he stops in his tracks.

“Woah! But we’re going to get in-flight service? Darling, you didn’t have to…’

Yuki leans against the counter, crossing his arms in irritation. His shoulders are trembling slightly; is it still because of the earlier scare? Or because Momo let in the cold?

“You could eat my cooking, but you’d rather have in-flight?

“I can eat in-flight, it’s not bad! Momo-chan is not such a picky boy! Compared to the stuff we used to eat - no, that’s not what I meant! But it’s our holiday, I can’t ask you to do all this...”

“It’s our holiday, so you should eat food you like,” Yuki insists, tugging at his apron strings with more force than necessary. As if to spite him, one of the knots only tightens more.

“Aww, Yuki...“ Momo rushes to help him with the knot; irked, Yuki tries to bat his hand away, but Momo catches and interlaces their fingers instead. “A full breakfast, before check in? Who has this much time?”

“ _We_ do,” Yuki points out; he tries to go for a cold tone, but with Momo’s hand in his, his voice wavers. “Because someone came here with two hours to spare. I don’t take… that long to wake up.”

“Darling, while I find your sulk absolutely endearing, you kind of do!”

“Well, you shouldn’t have to wake me up, on a day like this!”

Yuki meets Momo’s stare head on, pursing his lips together. The fight has cleared the sleepiness away from his head, though his body still feels heavy and weak. He’d have wanted to curl up at Momo’s side, just for a moment, and warm up…

“It was supposed to be special.”

“Yuki…!”

Tangled apron strings abandoned, Momo throws his arms around Yuki’s neck. “Darling, you’re the best! You’re Santa! I love you! We shouldn’t be fighting on a day like this...”

“I’m sorry, too,” He mutters quietly. Momo’s warmth melts his annoyance like a handful of snow. “There, there, Momo,” Yuki strokes his back, “Or we really will be late.”

Momo wiggles in his arms. “But, you’re not letting me go?”

“Fufu~.”

  


“Darling, I wanted to ask…”

“Eat, Momo. How is the miso?”

“Perfect! There are mini tomatoes in it?! What the heck, it tastes so good! How did you get the idea?” Momo gushes; his chopsticks hover in the air, going from one dish to another. “Ah, I don't know what to eat first…”

“Whatever you like. Isn’t it the best thing you could have gotten?”

“It is, totally… “ The way Momo’s eyes shine is better than any praise Yuki could have gotten. He seems about to tear up; Yuki can hardly resist the urge to take out his phone and take a picture, to keep him going through the work-filled week leading up to his birthday. “But, I was saying! Yuki, do you have the date for your 12 songs gift screening?”

Yuki looks away to the side. He quickly and quietly goes over all the possible ways he could change the subject, from bringing up attractions in the place they’re going to ending at using his “hottie charm” to distract Momo, but gives up with a sigh. Once Momo decided to find out about something, there was no stopping him. His Honey is just too smart and determined; Yuki would be in quite a lot of trouble if he weren’t, too.

“...It’s right after we come back. I’m going to have to leave my suitcase with Okarin.”

“Oh, you’re jumping right back in! Same here, though. We better charge up with tons of energy at the seaside!” Momo wolfs down the contents of a few more dishes; watching him, the food appears twice as tasty. “How do you feel? You’ve looked off ever since I came in…”

“Undecided,” Yuki replies immediately.

“Come on, that’s not an “undecided” face!” Momo points accusatorily with his chopsticks. “If there’s something bothering you, Momo-chan is here! I already did it, so you can ask me a~nything you want!”

“I’d rather not think about it on our holiday…”

“Buuut, Yuki,” Momo reaches across the table to grab his hand again, “I want this trip to be your present, too. It won’t be as fun for you if you’ll have something on your mind! We couldn’t go until it was almost time for your birthday, and... I have schedule on the day of your solo live, too… I really tried to get out of it! But there’s no choice, Momo-chan will have to beg the organizers to release event DVDs in a dogeza, now! For your sake, that much is nothing!”

“Momo, Momo, calm down - “ The news that his partner won’t be there to see him sing solo stirs up conflicting feelings. At one hand, just seeing Momo’s face in the crowd would have given him courage, but at the same time… Maybe it’s better that way. So Momo won’t worry. “It’s just one live, right? How many of those have I done already?”

“You’re a pro, I know, but…”

Yuki’s phone rings. He doesn’t have to check the screen; the ringtone tells him it’s Okarin. It’s difficult to mistake the analog alarm clock sound Okarin has set in Yuki’s phone for himself.

Honestly, if he wasn’t thorough about silencing his phone at work…

“I think it’s time to get going. Figures he wouldn’t call you…”

“Don’t mind, don’t mind, Darling! Let’s go!”

 

Another fight almost breaks out at the door. Yuki insists to take Momo’s suitcase, so the color doesn’t give him away, while Momo fusses with Yuki’s celebrity disguise - Darling, we’ve been photographed in this, don’t you remember? Here, wear this hat instead, and I bought those cute patterned masks last time, which one do you like?” - until another phone call from Okarin makes it clear that if they won’t come down, he will come up.

 

“We’re flying first class? Isn’t that too obvious?”

“It would be a shame upon the name of the agency to let our talents suffer economy, so forget about it, Yuki-kun~”

“But if someone spots us at the airport... I hope we’re not that well-known over there...

“Darling, do you want a crick in your neck that won’t go away until we have to go back?”

“...You’re absolutely correct, Momo.”

“It’s a private, unannounced schedule. I’ve done everything to ensure as much privacy for you as possible.”

As soon as they get out at the airport, Okarin is crushed in a hug from both sides.

 

“See, Yuki! If we were flying economy, you couldn’t lie down as comfortably as this!” Momo cheers in a hushed voice, stretching his legs on the first class seats. “And there’s even a blanket! You could catch up on some sleep.”  
“I shouldn’t…” Yuki yawns, “I shouldn’t sleep, not on your trip, Momo....”

“ _Our_ trip,” Momo reminds him, “ _Your_ present too. You woke up so early for me,” Momo strokes his cheek covertly, to not catch attention of other passengers, and tucks the blanket around Yuki. “I’ll take pictures out of the window and show you later, all right?”

 

It seems like a miracle when they don’t attract any attention at the airport - although the hall is considerably crowded, people’s eyes simply slide over them. Momo tenses up when he sees a camera, but Yuki squeezes his fingers in reassurance; the lens is not pointed at them. Some of the visitors even seem to be looking for someone else.

“Do you think some celebrity is arriving?” Momo asks, craning his neck. “I wonder if it’s someone we know?”

“Whoever it is, they have my gratitude. Momo,” Yuki yawns again, trying to rub at his eyes under the sunglasses, “Since that kind fellow got everyone’s attention off us, how about coffee?”

 

At first cautious, Momo is visibly delighted to take off his face mask and even slide his hat back, enjoying his ostensibly green and red drink - some limited Christmas-themed concoction, already sold at the airport cafe. There is so many decorations put up Yuki could almost forget his birthday is in more than a week, and not tomorrow or a day after. “Look, it’s like they decorated for your visit!” Momo chirps disarmingly, and Yuki has to hold back to not kiss him in the middle of the shop.

Yuki sips his regular coffee, slowly coming back to life thanks to the caffeine, but even more, thanks to Momo’s bright smile as he flips through the photos on his phone, showing Yuki each one.

“Look, this cloud is shaped just like a King Pudding! I have to send Tamaki this one! Do you think he’s gonna say, “Not fair, now I wanna eat a cloud”?

Momo’s impression of Tamaki-kun makes Yuki snort into his coffee. “Spot on!”

“And the sunlight is so pretty on this one… Yuki? Are you thinking of your solo live again?”

“Shush, do you want people to realize we’re idols?”

“You were,” Momo presses, now in a strained whisper. “Actually, I was thinking about it too… When you were sleeping, on the plane. How you’ve always sung your own songs, ever since… You know. I felt kind of bad, when I realized...”

“Wait, Momo, that’s not… not it at all.”

He can’t say he haven’t thought of it; the only songs written by someone else he has ever sung were by Ban, or ones they worked on together. They were good song, full of heart and warmth no one else could replicate… But it’s not that Yuki would expect them to. He has his pride as a songwriter, but a part of it -

Is writing songs that Momo would love.

Songs that Momo would have fun singing. Songs that make him shine.

For both of their voices, together.

“I love your songs the most, too… But during the screening, I was really happy, you know? I realized how much other people must think of me, to be able to write songs that’d suit me - and it made me appreciate you so much more, Darling. My Darling is really the bestest in the world, I thought, I want to sing with him soon!”

“Yes. That. That’s exactly that.”

Momo cocks his head in confusion. As adorable as he looks, it draws another sigh from Yuki.

“I’d like to talk when we’re alone. You wanted to take walks by the seaside, right, Momo? There’s this place we could go to first, the…”

Yuki reaches for his phone, not noticing that Momo does the same.

“Waterfall!” They say in unison, pointing their screens at each other. They’re showing two different pictures of the same scenery.

The two of them stare at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

“I can’t believe we thought of the same thing, Momo…”

“Right? I thought you wouldn’t wanna go there, being out in nature and all… But the water is so blue, it seems unreal!”

“I thought it looked peaceful. And like a power spot.”

“Can a power spot be peaceful?” Momo muses.

“Why not? By the way, our accommodation…”

Momo perks up. “You wouldn’t believe! It’s not even a hotel - no, I guess it kind of is - but we get a little house! Like a cottage, off by itself!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: they will actually get to the seaside (๑•́ ω •̀๑)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamofspring)


End file.
